This invention relates to a new and improved fast method and display of illustrating character, word, emphasis, grammar, color, syntax, meter, rhythm and/or poetic devices in linguistic, literary and/or stylistic features of languages by color and a process for creating the display.
In the past, symbols have been used to emphasize certain features and colors have been used to illustrate letters of the alphabet.